Save Me
by Summerdaws1204
Summary: Ash and his friends reunite for a party at his house. Gary sees his friend May Maple, And instantly fell in love with her, But she already has a boyfriend Drew Hayden. Gary then see bruises all over her body. Gary will find out the truth about her. He will save her. At first Contestshipping, But then Bruntteshipping.
1. Party

Pokemon Save Me Chatpher 1 Party

(Ash's House 3RD POV)

Today was the day was returning, And Delia is going to throw a party for him. All of Ash's friends are their, Even Ash's rival Gary was their.

May and Max had just arrived. May has a boyfriend Drew Hayden. They had been dating for about a year.

May personally hadn't changed at all, Her hair was still the same, But boys noticed that her body had changed.

Gary from first sight of her. He was in love

A few hours later Ash had arrived with his new friends Serena, Clement, and her little sister Bonnie. They had surprised Ash.

Bonnie had grown attached to May during the party, And wouldn't leave her side.

During Dinner Bonnie say by May

After Dinner

May was sitting outside watching the sun go down with Bonnie in her lab asleep

"Beautiful isn't it" A voice said

May turned around to see Gary

"Oh Hey their Gary" She said

Gary took a sit beside her

"Yeah It is beautiful" She said

"Not the sunset you" He said flirty

May blushed "Thank you" She said

Gary moved his arm around her shoulder. May yelped in pain. Gary rolled up her sleeve to see her shoulder badly bruised

"May what happened?" He asked her

"I fell on the concreate" She said

Gary didn't believe her, but he didn't press her

"Well if you need anything tell me" He said

"I will Gary" She said


	2. Keeping An Eye Out

Pokémon Save Me Chatpher 2 Keeping An Eye Out

(Guest Bedroom 3RD POV)

The party was over. Most of the guest had left besides three May, Drew, And Gary spent the night at the Ketchum's. Ash was sleeping in his room. May and Drew in the guest room, And Gary was sleeping on the couch, To be honest one of the reasons why Gary was staying because of May.

In the guest bedroom May was taking a shower, After her shower. She put on a red nightgown ready to go to sleep.

"Did you cheat on me with Gary?" Drew asked her suddenly

"No Drew I would never cheat on you" She said

Drew smacked her cheek leaving a red handprint "Don't you ever lie to me" He said threating her

"No Drew I promise" She said

May and Drew hoped into bed. May cuddling Drew.

Unknown to either of them. Gary had heard the slap from the living room

Next Moring

May was the first to get up in the morning out of the five teens. May got dressed and put on her makeup and headed downstairs

"Moring Delia" She said to the women cooking breakfast

"Moring May" She said spotting the bruise from the slap Drew gave her last night.

May got orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a cup

"May what happened to you cheek?" She asked her

"I feel on the floor last night" She said

Delia wasn't convinced, But she deiced not to push the issue

A few minutes later breakfast was ready. May grabbed a plate of cholate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. As May sat down Gary joined them

"Moring Delia Moring May" He said

"Moring" They both replied. May went to go use the bathroom

"Delia could I talk to for a minute?" He asked her

"Sure Gary what it is?" She replied with a question

"Yesterday I was outside with May and I put my arm around her, But when I did it she yelped in pain and looked at her shoulder it was bruised, And then last night I heard a smack from the guest room and this morning May has a bruise on her cheek what do you think is going on?" He asked her

Delia sighed "Gary I think Drew is abusing her" She said

"What" He said surprised

"Think about you heard a smack from the guest room who was in their?" She asked him

"It could be a coincidence" He said taking a sip of his coffee

"I guess Gary, but can you keep an eye on Drew and May?" She asked him

"Of course Delia" He said

"Thanks Gary" She said


	3. The Truth

Pokémon Save Me Chapter 3 The Truth

(Ash's House 3RD POV)

Gary and Ash were currently sating on the couch watching TV, Delia had gone to get grocers

"Hey Ash what can you tell me about this Drew guy?" Gary asked Ash

"Why?" Ash asked back

"I just want to know about him" He replied

"Well when May first meet him he was judging her contest style, and was arrogant" He said

"Then why would May date him?" He asked Ash curiously

"Let me finish when May went to Johto with him I guess he changed" He said

"Ash I want you to help me" He said

"With what?" He replied by asking

"I think Drew is abusing her" He said

"How did you come up with conclusion?" He asked

Gary told him the story

"So will you help me?" Gary asked him

"Yeah of course" He replied

"What's the plan?" Ash asked him

"Just keep a close eye out" He replied

May came downstairs "If any needs me I taking a walk" She said leaving

Gary watched her leave "Damn that ass" He whispered to himself

"What did you say Gary?" Ash asked him innocently

"I said I'm going to follow May" He replied

"Oh okay" He said

As Gary was walking outside "Nice save Gary" He thought to himself, Pretty soon Gary was following May

"This isn't considered stalking is it?" Gary asked himself

When May reached her destination, Gary noticed it was the same place where Ash and Gary would meet up

May sat on the edge on the cliff looking at the sunset, She started crying

"Why do you do this to me Drew?" She asked through her tears

"I do nothing but love you Drew so why?" She asked again

May wiped the tears "Well it's time to head back" She said leaving

As Gary was hiding "Poor May she doesn't deserve this, I'm going to save her no matter what" He thought to himself watching leave


	4. Falling In Love

Pokemon Save Me Chatpher 4 Falling In Love

The Next Moring

(Guest Room 3RD POV)

After May got done taking her shower she reappeared in the guest room to see Drew up fully dressed.

"Where were last night May?' Drew asked her

"Taking a walk why?" May asked back

"No reason" He replied

May was surprised that Drew didn't yell at her. May went downstairs to find Ash, Gary, and Delia at the table eating breakfast

"Moring everybody" She said opening the fridge looking for some orang juice.

"Moring" They all replied

May got a cup out of the sink a poured orange juice into it.

"So how did you sleep last night May?" Delia asked her

"Fine" She replied getting a plate

A few minutes later Drew appeared a got himself a plate, and sat down beside May. May was eating at her normal pace, until Drew kicked May under the table hard, May groaned from the kick

Hearing the groan "May are you alright?" Gary asked her worriedly

"Yeah I just hit my leg on the table" She replied

After breakfast. and after a lot of begging Ash, May, Drew, and Gary went to the park. Drew was just sitting on the bench looking bored, He didn't really want to come. Gary was researching Pokémon. Ash and May were playing like little kids.

May was currently on the swings "Hey Drewy can you push me?" She asked him fake pouting.

"No I won't push you, this is so childish, May act your age for once" Drew yelled

May was on the verge of tears from Drew's outburst

"Dude leave her alone, If she wants to play, let her play" Gary said taking up for her

Drew sighed and mumbled under his breath, Gary couldn't guess what he was saying, but he imagine what he was saying.

"May I'll push you" Gary said

"Okay thanks Gary" She replied, flashing her beautiful white teeth, Pretty soon Gary was memorized by her. She wore her hair down today, making her even more beautiful, Her perfect blue eyes sparkling like sapphires, her kissable lips, her perfect body, perfect curves, perfect legs, perfect everything that was May Maple, And Gary was falling in love with her more every single day, now he knows he needs to save her from the monster Drew Hayden.


End file.
